


lean on me

by Timballisto



Series: clarke and lexa vs the world [9]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Just musing about s3 basically, wishful thinking probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3561053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timballisto/pseuds/Timballisto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: oh my god i could totally imagine Lexa being badly wounded in battle or something, but hides it from everyone because she cant be seen as vulnerable and weak to her people. but then she and Clarke are alone and she notices Lexa is standing/acting weirdly and just knows whats up for some reason "Where is it?" she asks trying to eye the wound. but Lexa is stubborn as fuck and Clarke gets angry with her but eventually Lexa caves and Clarke takes care of her and sdjfkndsj *cries* someone write this</p>
            </blockquote>





	lean on me

**Author's Note:**

> This is an possible s3 where the Ice Nation attack the Sky People and the grounders come back to defend them and try to earn their trust back. Lexa and Clarke are forced to work together, but that doesn't mean Clarke's gonna put up with shit. So. Yeah. The rest is just banter.

“We stand united in victory.” Lexa called, her voice pitched to carry over the weary sounds of the Coalition army. “The sins of the Trigedakru against the Skaikru washed away by the blood of the Ice Nation.” The air shook with chanting and yelling; even some of the Skaikru soldiers whooped along.

Lexa raised her hand for silence, and the battlefield grew dead quiet.

Clarke, standing in line with the rest of Lexa’s generals, narrowed her eyes at the almost imperceptible shake in tremor in Lexa’s hands.

“I hope,” Lexa continued, and her voice was quieter, more labored, but Clarke doubted anyone but her noticed, so caught up in Lexa’s words to notice the flagging strength of their leader. “That this was a chance to prove to our allies the strength of our promises, not the weakness of trust. And I hope, for a new beginning between our people.”

Lexa bowed her head to the cheers of the army before turning, directing Indra with a jerk of her head and a few barked orders. Clarke fell in step with Lexa.

“Where is it?” she said, through gritted teeth.

“I know not of what you speak.” Lexa said, after a second. Her hesitation was all Clarke needed to take the commander by the elbow and direct her into the nearest tent, away from the prying eyes of her soldiers. It was a testament to how weak Lexa was that she put only a cursory struggle before allowing Clarke to sit her on an abandoned table.

It was a testament to Clarke’s reputation that it took a single look to instruct Lexa’s guards to wait outside the tent.

“I am fine.” Lexa said stiffly.

“Right.” Clarke scoffed, scowling. “Stop being a stubborn ass and let me help.”

“There are others who need your skills more urgently than me.” The grounder’s chin was set, a stubborn edge to her jaw that made Clarke want to scream.

“I suppose you think you’re being noble.” Clarke growled. “You’re not, by the way. What happened to making decisions with your head, hm? Or are you all out of logic after one betrayal?”

Lexa stilled. Her throat bobbed nervously, before her face relaxed from it’s stoic mask. “I apologize.” she said, her voice rough.

Clarke’s face softened. “Where?” She reiterated, stripping Lexa’s armor off with gentler hands.

“Left side, it hurts to breath.” Lexa grunted. “A club, I think.” Her face whitened with pain beneath the gore and warpaint when Clarke moved her arm. “My arm, also.”

“You idiot.” Clarke muttered.

“Octavia has told me that in Skaikru culture, being called insults can be a term of endearment. Does this mean I am forgiven?” Lexa said, watching Clarke’s face from the corner of her eye.

“It’s a start.” Clarke said wryly. “But it’d be hard for you to earn your forgiveness if you’re dead, so…”

“How could you tell? I was fooling my people well enough.” Lexa wheezed, smiling a little. “Do you always watch your commanders so closely, Clarke kom Skaikru?”

“Only when they’re noble, self-sacrificing, morons.” Clarke muttered. “Also your speech was a little weak. ‘Sins of the Trigedakru washed away by the blood of the Ice Nation’? Come on, Lexa. You were clearly under duress.” Lexa’s wheezing, surprised laughter was the brightest thing she’d heard in a while.

Maybe this whole forgiveness thing wouldn’t be so hard after all.


End file.
